Tabú
by Hessefan
Summary: Tenía edad para ser su padre, pero no lo era. Él nunca antes había estado con una muchacha. La miró, como si tratara de buscar en sus ojos cuánto de verdad había en sus palabras o en sus intenciones. Levi negó con la cabeza, nunca había sido bueno para esos asuntos. Una esposa, hijos, una familia… eso puede ser felicidad para algunos, pero no para todos. * ADV.: ménage à trois. *.
1. Capítulo 1

**Tabú**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y no creo que nadie quiera pagarme por escribir esto.

**Advertencias**: Trío sexual y ménage à trois.

**Notas**: Me costó horrores hacerle este fic a Akasha XD Solo diré eso. Irá por capis porque todavía tengo muuucho por revisar.

**Aclaración importantísima**: Mis OTPs en este fandom son Levi/Mikasa, Eren/Levi (y Erwin/Levi), así que ya sabrán por dónde van los tiros con este fic. El que avisa no es traidor.

* * *

**#1**

* * *

Cuando Mikasa rompió sin querer la botella, Levi pensó con más ahínco que no debía haberle permitido que tomara vino. La miró, enarcando una ceja, mientras ella alcanzaba la seguridad de la cama.

—Se rompió.

—Me doy cuenta —espetó con dureza, pero no podía enojarse con ella. Borracha y risueña era más adorable que sobria y taciturna—. Te dije que no bebieras tanto…

—Sargento —le hablaba con formalidad solo para molestarlo— ambos sabemos que tiene la edad para ser mi padre, pero no lo es. Así que no me trate como a una niña —dijo, haciendo que Levi se debatiera entre callarla o volver a hacerle el amor.

Mikasa levantó una pierna y la sábana cayó con suavidad, develando parte de su desnudez. Era hermosa, pensó Levi. Quizás no tenía ese tipo de belleza deslumbrante que hacía pensar que se trataba de un ángel o una diosa, pero incluso con la cara henchida de alcohol y despeinada como una bruja, era preciosa.

—Te vistes y te vas a tu cuarto —sugirió o amenazó mientras se acomodaba para dormir, pero sintió el peso de ella sobre él y supo que esa noche sería larga y _dura_.

—Quiero quedarme.

—Si nos encuentra algún superior no serán tan indulgentes conmigo como Armin —se quejó tratando de quitársela de encima, pero debía admitir que abrazarla no era una buena forma de lograrlo.

—¿Un superior apellidado Smith?

—O Hanji. —Arqueó las cejas por un efímero momento—. Erwin no me preocupa, a lo sumo me dará un sermón sobre mis responsabilidades y obligaciones, pero Hanji podría llegar a pintar el muro exterior con una leyenda que diga "Levi pervertido y violador de menores".

—No lo creo —se estiró, quedando boca arriba sobre el cuerpo del sargento. La borrachera no se le iba, pero por suerte no sentía ganas de vomitar—. ¿De verdad Hanji es esa clase de _moralista_? —No era esa la palabra que buscaba, pero igual Levi entendió.

—No me gustaría averiguarlo—reflexionó, para después admitir—: Nunca estuve en una situación similar como la que estoy contigo, así que no sé cuál sería la reacción de ellos.

—¿Nunca estuvo en una situación similar? —volteó, cavilando sobre lo dicho— Es decir, nunca antes había estado con una mujer.

—Con una chica —aclaró, sabiendo que iría a mosquearla—. Hay diferencias entre una mujer y una muchacha.

—Qué ironía… y yo es la primera vez que estoy con un viejo —retrucó ofendida dándole con la mano abierta en la mejilla, en una mezcla de caricia con cachetazo.

—El punto es que no me gustaría poner a prueba a Hanji… —Se quitó la mano de la cara con rudeza.

—Yo no creo que sea ese tipo de persona. —Se quedó pensativa y con una sonrisa minúscula en los labios—. De hecho soy de pensar que si nos ve juntos es capaz de sumarse.

—Pervertida —dijo y Mikasa empezó a reír a su manera: con seriedad. Una risa tan interna que uno podía pensar que era indiferencia. Así reía Mikasa, pero él podía darse cuenta por el brillo de sus ojos—, ¿qué?

—Nada, me acordé de algo. —No sabía si era prudente contarlo, pero dado que Armin había salido en la conversación no le resultó difícil evocar esa reminiscencia—. Lo había olvidado… me pregunto si los chicos también.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ahora sentía curiosidad.

—Cuando éramos chicos jugábamos…

—Es lo que suelen hacer los niños.

—Juegos sexuales —aclaró, molesta por la interrupción—. No fueron muchas veces, solo tres y las dos primeras fueron besos. Practicamos besos.

—¿Cuántos años tenían?

—Qué viejo verde —lo miró entre ojos, bajo el sopor de la bebida—, quiere conocer todos los detalles escabrosos.

—No soy esa clase de pervertido. —Sí, podía involucrarse con una recluta de diecisiete años, pero todo tenía un límite. Quince años era el piso.

—Nueve, teníamos nueve años en ese entonces… y a mí se me ocurrió que podíamos jugar de otra manera. Yo para ese entonces ya sabía lo que era un orgasmo.

Levi asintió, Mikasa le había contado como algo anecdótico que desde pequeña recordaba haberse masturbado; eso explicaba mucho, por ejemplo, la libido que la muchachita tenía tan desarrollado.

Cuando empezaron a tener sexo, todo fue a la inversa de lo que Levi había supuesto, porque la persona que lo sedujo no había sido otra más que ella. Claro que a la hora de la verdad eso, a la justicia, no iría a importarle.

—¿Te tocabas mucho?

—Era una niña —se quejó—. Y después dice que no es esa clase de pervertido. — ¡Y no lo era!

—Bueno, sigue…

—Yo quería que ellos me tocaran a mí, pero también quería que lo disfrutaran, así que… —No pudo evitar reír y en esa ocasión con una risilla clara que encantó a Levi— los obligué a masturbarse entre sí.

—Qué niña más perversa —acompañó su alegría abriendo grande los ojos—. ¿Y lo hicieron?

—Armin no quería saber nada. —Mikasa rodó en la cama para reír boca arriba, mirando el techo y tratando de recordar los detalles—. Eren tampoco, pero lo hacía porque yo les insistía mucho. Estaban tan nerviosos que no tenían una erección… o porque eran muy chicos para tenerla, pero aun así yo estaba encantada con eso que veía, con el pene… y también los toqué, porque me llamaba la atención. Recuerdo que lo sentí tibio y suave. Muy agradable.

—Pero ellos…

—Ellos la pasaron muy mal.

—Pobres chicos —Levi no pudo evitar acompañar las risas, en ese momento muy sentidas—, ahora entiendo por qué los dos son así.

—Siempre fui un poco mandona y hasta cierto punto me hacían caso. —Meditó sobre lo dicho, para recapacitar poco después—: En realidad no es que me obedecían, es que lograba persuadirlos.

—Abusadora de menores.

—Yo también era una niña.

—Y a tu manera lo sigues siendo —la tomó entre sus brazos—, sé que te molesta que te lo diga, pero es la verdad y además, a riesgo de sonar como un degenerado, me gusta que seas así. Me gusta cómo eres.

Esos eran los instantes que Mikasa tildaba como "románticos". Levi no era un hombre muy afectuoso y solía soltar frases similares como quien dice una nimiedad o una obviedad que no merece resaltarse.

—Pero algún día voy a crecer, sargento —lo miró con falso encono— y cuando eso pase, ¿qué hará? ¿Se buscará una más joven? —Levi suspiró; trataba de no caer en las pullas habituales, lo cierto es que a Mikasa solía gustarle refregarle en la cara la diferencia de edad, suponía que le excitaba acorralarlo de esa manera.

—En ese caso… siempre serás más joven, así seamos dos viejos chotos —dijo y la sonrisa de Mikasa fue más nítida, porque sentía que cuando el sargento hablaba de esa manera, proyectando un futuro, la incluía con esa misma obviedad con la que solía resaltar su tosco afecto hacia ella—. Dime… ¿y con Eren y Armin nunca más hiciste diabluras? —Le había quedado picando esa cuestión.

—No… tampoco lo hablamos.

—O sea que esa fue la única vez que abusaste de ellos —recibió un golpe débil en el brazo que no buscaba hacerle daño.

—Pero podría repetirlo, a futuro…

Él la miró, como si tratara de buscar en sus ojos cuánto de verdad había en sus palabras o en sus intenciones. Sabía que Mikasa quería mucho a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, pero una cosa era el deseo y otra era el afecto.

—¿Te gustaría?

—¿Qué cosa? —Trató de pasar por encima del cuerpo del hombre para alcanzar la copa cuyo fondo rojo la tentaba, pero Levi no se lo permitió aferrándola por la cintura.

—Estar con los dos.

—¿Con Armin y Eren? —Ella dejó de forcejear para mirarlo con ligera sorpresa— ¡No! Armin es… o sea, lo quiero, pero…

—Hablo de sexo, no de casarte con ellos y tener hijos.

—Pues… siempre quise ser la madre de los hijos de Eren.

—Lo sé —dijo de una manera que pareció denotar fastidio, pero no lo era, había aceptado el lugar que le tocaba. De cierta manera sentía que el lazo que tenían Eren y Mikasa era uno muy particular que no tenía derecho a menoscabar, cortar o igualar. Cada persona ocupaba un lugar diferente en las vidas de los que lo rodeaban y no quedaba más que aceptarlo de esa forma. Para él el cariño pasaba por otras cuestiones, por no molestar al otro y de esa forma contribuir a su felicidad—. Eren es apuesto —murmuró a lo último, mirando el techo.

—¿Eh? ¿Al sargento pervertido le gusta mi hermano?

—¿A quién no? —Se incorporó, apoyando un codo en el colchón— Es un chico muy apuesto. Yo también quiero darle hijos —dijo a modo de burla, consiguiendo que Mikasa riera y se aflojara un poco más.

—¿Sabe cuál es mi mayor sueño ahora? —exageró a causa de la borrachera.

—¿Una nueva botella de vino?

—Además —admitió—, que las dos personas que más quiero se lleven bien y me quieran.

—Traduciendo —suspiró, era un hombre directo y franco en todo momento y le molestaba que la gente diera vueltas para ser sincera—, lo que quieres es fiesta con los dos.

—¡Lo mío es cariño!

—Sí —dijo con sarcasmo y asintió reiteradas veces, volviendo a recostarse. Mikasa giró, dándole la espalda para reírse. Por esas actitudes Levi sabía que estaba muy bebida y que mucho de lo que decía bien podía ser sincero, pero no por eso real.

—Bueno, quizás te interese saber algo… —murmuró, no muy seguro de decirlo, pero se decía que una Mikasa sobria recordaría la mitad de las idioteces que dirían esa noche— pero tu hermano nos espía.

—¿Eren?

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Ninguno, a decir verdad, porque Eren es mi hermanastro.

—Sí, él… —la miró con calma, tratando de dilucidar en sus ojos dilatados y en la sorpresa de su cara sí saberlo le molestaba— El otro día en el establo, tú no lo viste porque estabas de espalda.

Mikasa recordaba que Eren había actuado muy raro esa tarde. Sin razón aparente no le hablaba y aunque trató de sonsacarle a Armin las razones de su distancia, su amigo no supo decirle mucho. Al otro día, quizás porque Eren notó que el sargento no le había dicho nada a su hermana de que los había pescado, se comportó con la naturalidad de siempre.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—No me pareció relevante. —Alzó los hombros, después de todo que un joven como Eren sintiera curiosidad por el sexo no era pecado. De hecho ya casi era un hombre y que sintiera curiosidad al respecto era hasta esperado.

—¿Mi hermano me espía follando y a ti no te parece relevante? —Usó la informalidad, para dejar en claro su fastidio con la pérdida de respeto en ese momento crucial.

—Ya sabes que Eren es un poco raro. —Se desligó de toda culpa y cargo con esa frase.

—No es raro —lo defendió sin peso.

—¿Alguna vez tuvo novia o interés romántico de algún tipo?

—N-No, que yo sepa…

—¿Ves? Ya tiene diecisiete años y solo piensa en el trabajo, dime, ¿qué chico de tu edad no tiene lugar en su cabeza para follarse toda cosa que se mueva? Incluso teniendo un titán masticándole la cabeza.

—Usted perdió la virginidad de grande. —Según Levi, la primera vez que había intimado tenía 28 años.

—Sí, pero… yo soy raro, lo admito. Él también lo es. No digo que sea algo malo —se incorporó en la cama para hablar con seriedad del tema, no quería dejarle una mala impresión—, pero pudo ser una simple coincidencia que él estuviera allí, no quiere decir que en verdad pretenda espiarte.

—¿Cuántas veces te diste cuenta de que Eren nos espiaba? —Era rápida para captar esos detalles. Levi suspiró y perdió la mirada antes de responderle con sinceridad.

—Dos… bueno, tres —reconoció a lo último, para recibir una cachetada por la cabeza.

—Y no me avisaste.

—No quería incomodarlo.

—Ah, _pobre_ Eren… me espía y tú no quieres incomodarlo a él.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a aceptar su afecto, ¿o no?

—Pero es distinto —se quejó, para enseguida, en un cambio abismal de emociones, quizás producto de la borrachera, inquirir con pícara curiosidad—: ¿y se tocaba?

—La última vez me parece que sí, pero no estoy seguro.

Mikasa guardó silencio, mirando el techo de vigas analizó lo dicho. Era raro que Levi actuara con tanta despreocupación al respecto, por lo general era bastante paranoico con eso de que lo descubrieran delinquiendo.

—No lo habrás amenazado, ¿verdad?

—Un poquito —confesó, sabiendo que si algo ponía de malas a Mikasa era que él hiciera abuso de autoridad para con Eren—, pero ya sabes cómo es… él te quiere y… a mí me admira un poco. No va a hablar.

—Sí, seguramente porque te aseguraste de que no lo hiciera.

—No le pegué —aclaró—. Solo traté de conversar amablemente con él para saber si estaba enojado o no. Después de todo no debe ser nada lindo que alguien se folle a tu hermana. No sé, no tengo hermanas, pero conocí a un soldado que mató a otro por eso.

—_Amablemente_ —resaltó la palabra, enfurruñada. El sargento no conocía de amabilidades, ya imaginaba el grado de tortura psicológica al que Eren había sido sometido— ¿Y estaba enojado? —Se incorporó, para preguntarlo con honda e infranqueable preocupación.

—La verdad… no. Solo estaba asustado.

Mikasa lo miró entre ojos, para enseguida recapacitar.

—Eso quiere decir que no le importa que tú me folles —encogió las piernas, hundiendo la cara y él tuvo la necesidad de confortarla apoyándole una mano en la nuca para acariciarle el pelo.

—No creo que sea eso. Tendrías que hablarlo con él para saber qué siente o qué piensa al respecto.

—Eso, voy a hacer eso…

La manera tajante de decirlo preocupó un poco a Levi. Mikasa era una muchacha que había atravesado por muchos dolores y Eren era alguien sumamente importante en su vida. Levi no dudaba al respecto: lo amaba de una particular manera, muy distinta a la manera en la que lo amaba a él. No imaginó que la suerte iría a burlarse de ese revés, porque en el peor momento la puerta fue golpeada y ambos pudieron escuchar del otro lado la voz trémula y dubitativa de Eren.

—_L-Lamento molestarlo, sargento_ —hablaba bajo, como si buscara no dejar en evidencia un secreto a voces—, _pero… Mikasa… ¿sabe dónde puede estar?_ —Levi alcanzó a taparle la boca, pero no logró aferrarla bien del brazo cuando ella forcejeó para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta, con toda la decisión en su desnuda persona.

—¡No! —alcanzó a murmurar Levi entre dientes, pero demasiado tarde para evitar lo que intuía.

Sabía que Mikasa era como un huracán, imparable e irreverente. En esos momentos de tozudez la veía como una niña caprichosa que siempre se salía con la suya. Así como estaba, desnuda, abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado, Eren dio un respingo y no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, en un estado catatónico que podría ser gracioso en otra circunstancia, pero en ese momento ninguno de los tres estaba para reír. Menos que menos Levi.

—¡M-Mikasa! —dijo estúpidamente; miró al frente viendo al sargento en la cama quien la señaló con una mano como diciéndole "la buscabas, ahí la tienes".

Enseguida el hombre se puso de pie y la sábana que lo cubría cayó al suelo develando su desnudez. Eren tragó saliva, intimidado, y aunque quiso dar la media vuelta y escapar, Mikasa lo tomó de un brazo y jaló de él para meterlo dentro del cuarto. Levi se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y a clamar silencio con un simple gesto. Esos dos mocosos iban a meterlo en serios problemas. Siempre lo supo, Eren y Mikasa eran problemas andantes.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, Eren —dijo Mikasa con total y desfachatada naturalidad.

—¡¿Qué haces, Mikasa?!

—¡No griten! —reclamó Levi entre dientes, tratando de no elevar la voz— No hagan un escándalo —casi rogó.

En ese momento Mikasa soltó a su hermanastro, pero empujándolo en la cama. La cabeza de Eren dio contra la pared y el ligero golpe fue suficiente para arrancarle un quejido y una mueca de dolor. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, porque enseguida sintió las manos de su hermana en la pretina de su pantalón.

No fue nada delicada a la hora de bajárselo un poco para descubrir su pene dormido. Eren buscó con la mirada al sargento, como si tratara de encontrar una explicación o un socorro en la imagen de su superior desnudo y… ¿excitado? Bueno, al menos alguien ahí sí tenía una erección.

Levi sabía que la situación no se prestaba para nada, en lo absoluto, pero tenía una perfecta vista de la pequeña mata de vello sobresaliente entre las piernas de Mikasa en esa postura. Con las piernas firmes y ella encorvada, su trasero lucía más grande de lo habitual y podía verle todo, _todo_… si usaba un poco la imaginación, hasta el útero podía verle. De plus, Eren estaba siendo sometido.

Eso era lo que no daba lugar a una plena excitación: verlo a Eren tan asustado, porque aunque el pene del chico respondió al estímulo visual y la lengua de Mikasa ya tenía pericia de sobra para lograr su vil cometido, la expresión en el rostro del muchacho era de absoluto desconcierto y pavor.

Eso pensaba Levi mientras le acariciaba los glúteos a Mikasa: que no estaba bien lo que pasaba, que el supuesto adulto era él y que podía meterse en muchos problemas. Lo mejor sería cortar con todo, pero introducir un poco el pene dentro de ella, en alguno de esos dos orificios previamente lubricados que se le ofrecían, no era la mejor manera de acatar a su sentido común.

Solo un poco, se dijo, y luego _rescataría_ a Eren de las garras de Mikasa.

Se la clavó hasta que los testículos hicieron tope, Mikasa gimió y logró meterse todo el pene de Eren dentro de la boca, pero el chico ya tenía unas lagrimillas en los ojos y Levi salió del lugar para mirar mejor lo que Mikasa hacía con la boca y catar los resultados del trabajo.

No estaba funcionando.

—No quiere, Mikasa —le reprochó—. Debe estar nervioso, es normal… yo lo estoy —reconoció a lo último, mirándose el pene que no parecía mostrar descontento alguno; pero era bien sabido que el pene es como una identidad aparte del hombre, tenía vida propia y a veces actuaba por su cuenta, incluso contra los deseos de su dueño.

—Santo cielo —refunfuñó Mikasa luego de intentar con mucho ahínco de endurecerlo un poco más—. Eres aburrido, Eren —se quejó, echándose en la cama a un lado de él, con la cabeza también apoyada contra la pared.

—¡Qué mala! —Lloriqueó él—. ¡No todos los días tu hermanastra trata de sobarte y de violarte!

—Ay, qué delicado —se quejó Mikasa—. Bien que no es la primera vez. Oh, sí… Armin, ¿o tengo que recordártelo?

—Está borracha, Eren… seguro que mañana se va a arrepentir mucho de todo esto —se apuró a decir Levi, no quería que ambos empezaran una discusión en su cuarto personal, ¿qué explicaría después si terminaban a los gritos?— Vete de aquí y no digas una sola palabra de esto.

—No, no se va —se quejó Mikasa tratando de detener a su hermano.

—Sí. Los dos se van —recapacitó, echándola también a ella—. Llévatela —le dijo a Eren mientras la vestía con torpeza; le dio las botas en la mano y la empujó por la espalda hasta la puerta. Cuando ambos la atravesaron, cerró con pestillo.

Mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo observó el desorden de su habitación. El vino escurriéndose como sangre por el suelo, vidrio partido, las sábanas revueltas, el lugar apestoso.

Desde que Mikasa había llegado a su vida, todo era un caos; pero un caos que al menos le resultaba agradable.

**(…)**

A Levi no le sorprendió que al otro día Eren le rehusara la mirada o diera un respingo cada vez que le hablaba. Más obvio no podía ser, parecía tener un cartel en la frente que decía "abusado por Mikasa y el sargento".

Levi suspiró mientras acomodaba los informes por fecha, tratando de no oír esa voz en su interior que le decía que debía actuar de otra forma, que por más que hiciera de cuenta de que nada había ocurrido, sí había pasado. O sea, Levi esperaba que el chico lo tomara como lo que era: un pequeño percance, pero era evidente que aquello había trastornado a Eren.

Lo comprobó cuando el chico prácticamente se arrojó de una ventana al oír que su hermana se acercaba por el pasillo, encima ante la atónita mirada de Connie y Sasha quienes por suerte habían tomado esa huida como un intento vano de evitar el trabajo que implicaba limpiar dichas ventanas.

Pero no fue hasta que después del mediodía Erwin mismo le preguntó a él si sabía qué le pasaba a Eren, que estaba actuando tan raro, que Levi no afrontó esa nueva realidad. En un primer momento hizo como que no le importaba y alegó que era un adolescente, como si eso justificara todo el extraño proceder del chico.

Algo en la mirada de Erwin siempre parecía indicar que lo sabía, que estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Por ese motivo, al atardecer, se las ingenió para encerrar a Eren en su supuesto cuarto personal que a veces hacía de depósito y a veces de cocina; en ese momento era un dos en uno porque estaba lleno de las últimas provisiones y además había un pequeño anafe que Levi siempre vio oportuno para prepararse té.

Eren no quería té. Quería saber por qué el sargento lo había empujado ahí adentro y había trabado la puerta obstaculizándole el paso. Y aún más quería saber por qué se quedaba callado, dándole la espalda, mientras él temblaba.

Supo que quería hablar, lo malo era que a Levi podía tomarle horas, o días en el peor de los casos, encontrar palabras idóneas que lo convencieran para comenzar una conversación espinosa y aun así, cuando lo hiciera, nada aseguraba que no la regaría por completo.

—Siéntate —ordenó de espaldas. Eren miró a su alrededor. La silla del sargento estaba llena de libros—. En la cama —indicó como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Eren dudó, pero al final lo hizo, con la espalda bien erguida. Trataba de encontrar la calma, pero los dedos tamborileando sobre las rodillas bien juntas daban cuenta de la crisis que estaba por explotar en él.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando el sargento dio la vuelta y le alcanzó la taza. La dejó a un costado, sintiéndose incapaz de beber, pero también incapaz de rechazarlo. Levi no compartía su té especial con nadie, así que pensó que al menos debía darle un sorbo para no despreciar terrible muestra de camaradería antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿De morir?

—Relájate —le pidió con algo de gracia, aunque ningún musculo de su cara mostró algarabía alguna. Despejó la silla, dejando los libros sobre unas cajas, y la acercó para sentarse frente al chico—. No te voy a comer, solo quiero hablar. —Lo veía muy tenso, pero pareció ser que sus palabras habían surtido efecto, porque al menos Eren relajó los hombros. Acaso, ¿pensaba que estaba allí por los mismos motivos por el que Mikasa ayer lo había secuestrado? Así al menos era en la imaginación de Eren.

—Señor, yo… lo de ayer…

—Bien —asintió Levi conforme—, de eso quería hablar precisamente —confesó sin pudores, aunque en ese momento en verdad los tuviera.

—Lamento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer —se disculpó consiguiendo que Levi casi escupiera el té y se lo quedara mirando de una manera rara.

—No hiciste nada malo ayer, Eren —murmuró dubitativo, ¿por qué el chico se disculpaba? Tenían que ser ellos, Mikasa en especial, quien le ofreciera una sentida disculpa a él— Hoy… tu hermana… ¿hablaste con ella?

—Mikasa no es mi hermana.

—Da igual —suspiró entornando los ojos—, tampoco se ha acercado a mí, eso quiere decir que tiene vergüenza, culpa o remordimiento —apuntaló más reflexionando consigo mismo que con el chico frente a él—, aunque son casi sinónimos —murmuró como si eso fuera relevante.

—Yo no quiero que usted se enoje conmigo —confesó— ni tampoco ella.

—¿Y por qué voy a enojarme? —Arqueó las cejas, incrédulo, dándose cuenta de que esa conversación con Eren era muy necesaria para aclararle los tantos y alejar esas retorcidas ideas de su cabeza—. Eren, no has hecho nada malo. El que tendría que estar enojado, eres tú. Ayer Mikasa estaba muy borracha, y te pido perdón en su nombre. Y también te pido que no la apartes de tu vida, porque para ella eres alguien muy importante.

Calló y tomó aire, demasiadas palabras para alguien tan estoico; pero se sentía bien, como liberado de un gran peso luego de tirar un cadáver por un acantilado. Sin embargo, todavía había asuntos por tratar con el chico.


	2. Capítulo 2

**#2**

* * *

A Levi le aliviaba ver que Eren no lucía enfadado, mucho menos sorprendido. Suponía que Armin tenía mucho que ver en ello, es decir, quizás Eren ya sospechaba -al igual que todos- que él andaba con su hermana en esos términos.

—N-No lo haré —afirmó el chico sin sonar muy convincente—, no la apartaré de mi vida.

—Lo que pasó es… algo normal —miró hacia la pared, ¿en qué universo de posibilidades era normal? Esa no era la palabra que buscaba. Odiaba su pobre elocuencia—, quiero decir… no tiene nada de malo; pero estás en tu derecho de decir que _no_ cuando algo de ese estilo no te gusta. Ni Mikasa ni yo vamos a tomar represalias, ahora… son secretos que la gente no anda ventilando por ahí, ¿entiendes? —Fue sutil, porque por un momento lo pensó: "Lo tomo de la chaqueta y le digo en la cara que si una sola persona se entera de lo que pasó, o Mikasa pretendía que pasara en ese cuarto, lo cuelgo de las bolas". No obstante, primero el plan A: porque es mejor tener de aliados a los enemigos; sino funcionaba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

—No es ese el problema, señor —dijo con prisa y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, le resultaba imposible sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ayer, yo… me tomó por sorpresa —el chico tragó saliva y clavó los ojos en la pared—, estaba asustado, pero…

—¿Pero? —lo alentó curioso, lo veía respirar con dificultad y estaba muy rojo, como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

—Hoy a la mañana, mientras limpiaba ese adorno feo que está en la entrada, el del guerrero, con…

—Sí, sí. —_Olvídate del puto guerrero_, pensó.

—Bueno, se me paró —susurró como si hubiera confesado algo macabro y sucio que debía permanecer en secreto.

—A veces se para sola, lo sabes. —Trató de aguantar la carcajada ronca, porque notaba que el tema angustiaba al muchacho.

—Sí, pero… ayer no se me paró —apuntaló mirándolo directamente a los ojos— y hoy estuvo todo el día así, alegre, ¿entiende?

—Entiendo —asintió, comprendiendo de verdad. Lo que Levi no entendía era por qué de golpe los dos habían empezado a susurrar.

Y porque la conversación lo llevó a eso, bajó la mirada hasta donde Eren tenía apoyadas las dos manos. Ambas estaban sobre la entrepierna, pero luego se acomodaron a cada lado del cuerpo, como si el mismo muchacho le estuviera dando permiso para mirar el problema que se cocía bajo los pantalones.

—¿Ve? —dijo Eren entre dientes, atribulado. Levi carraspeó, porque el chico no estaba solo "alegre", eso era euforia en su máxima expresión.

—Eso es… —No lo podía creer, era imposible ocultar una erección de esas magnitudes con el pantalón del equipo— ¿Así la tuviste todo el día?

—Bueno, no así —confesó, dejando de mirarlo— se puso así ahora y a la mañana, cuando estaba limpiando…

Levi recapacitó al respecto, tomó apenas ligera distancia para enseguida volver a echar el cuerpo hacia adelante y mirar más de cerca la hombría del chico. Luego levantó la mirada para observarle la cara, con una tenue e imperceptible sonrisa de entendimiento en los labios.

Esa mañana quien le había dado la orden de limpiar el frente había sido él y quien estaba ante esa erección, era él. No quería decirlo en voz alta, porque sabía que sonaría muy fanfarrón, más viniendo de su parte.

—Así que eres de esos, ¿eh? —Acabó por decir al comprobar que sí, que Eren de alguna retorcida manera estaba excitado por su culpa— De los que le gustan los hombres, digo. Yo también, en una época…

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Erwin… antes de estar con tu hermana… él me hacía "el favor" —dijo con ligera incomodidad— ¿qué? No me mires así como si te estuviera diciendo que me follé a media Muralla María, colosales incluidos.

—¿Tuvo muchos amantes?

—No. Solo Erwin, y bueno… tu hermana. Y algún otro de por ahí.

—Los rumores dicen que usted tiene muchos amantes.

—Oh, me encantaría tenerlos, pero ya sabes… no tengo el tiempo ni la personalidad para tener amantes.

Luego de esa breve, pero esclarecedora conversación, vino un momento de incómodo silencio. En ese lapso Levi comprendió algo de vital importancia: Eren estaba excitado, _Eren quería_, solo estaba nervioso, y no era para menos, suponía que incluso el muchacho debía ser virgen.

Y mientras le hablaba de Mikasa y trataba de expresarle al chico que la respetaba y que la quería y todas esas sandeces que se le debe decir al hermano de una chica, iba desabrochándole los arneses en la parte de la cintura.

Eren se dejó hacer, un poco cohibido por sentir de una manera tan privada la cercanía del sargento. Levi no era la clase de persona que "tocaba", en el sentido de que no iba poniendo manos en los hombros de los soldados, como algunos superiores hacían en son de consuelo cuando una misión salía mal o cuando algún compañero querido moría. Mucho menos era de los que ponían la mano en la entrepierna de sus soldados, así fuera en son de ese consuelo en particular.

—Doy por hecho que eres virgen —dijo de repente, dejando de hablar de Mikasa. Vio que Eren asentía con exagerada vehemencia—. Tranquilo, no te voy a comer… o sí, pero de una manera que te va a gustar —reconoció a lo último al mirar el falo que con dificultad había liberado del cruel encierro que lo sometían esos pantalones tan apretados.

Dejó la silla y se arrodilló frente a él, detalles como que el suelo podía estar sucio, eran intrascendentes en ese momento. Sin darle tiempo a queja alguna, Levi engulló el pene, ante la atónita mirada del muchacho.

—¡Señor! —gritó, por la sorpresa y la maravilla. Dejó caer un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, convulsionado por la cálida sensación de una satisfacción tan húmeda, tan suave y caliente.

—Haz silencio —lo calló, quitándose el pene de la boca para poder hablar, aun así Eren podía sentir el vapor de su aliento contra el glande—, eres más escandaloso que tu hermana —se quejó.

—Pare o… —advirtió, sintiendo la inminente eyaculación. Eso había sido muy rápido, pensó Levi. Observó el pene, endurecido y con la punta brillante de néctar.

—Bien, quédate aquí y no te muevas —indicó, poniéndose de pie para irse del cuarto y dejándolo a Eren en ese estado, mezcla de excitación con turbación.

¿A dónde había ido el sargento? Aún más importante: ¿por qué se había ido? Y en un momento tan _delicado_ como ese. Se miró el pene, como si ese trozo de su cuerpo pudiera darle una respuesta. De golpe vaticinó lo peor y lo peor se hizo realidad.

Mikasa apareció siendo arrastrada por Levi, reclamando a su flemática manera explicaciones que, por supuesto, el hombre no podía andar develando en los pasillos del cuartel. Cuando la soltó, aprovechó para señalar a Eren, cual espécimen.

—¿Qué…? —Mikasa se quedó a medio decir, tratando de comprender la situación, pese a que era muy clara, su hermanastro estaba con los pantalones bajos y una ligera erección.

—Descubrí el secreto para conseguirlo —reveló Levi en un murmullo cerrando la puerta. Miró a Eren, tratando de adivinar en su expresión si estaba de acuerdo o si seguía asustado, pero el chico parecía estar en blanco, miraba a su hermanastra con seriedad y luego a él.

Levi notó que el pene estaba poniéndose flácido, así que volvió a lo suyo, como si Mikasa no estuviera allí presenciando cómo se metía el pene de Eren en la boca con total desfachatez. Al principio a ella le generó rechazo, una pequeña punzada de celos que desapareció en el acto cuando a Eren se le escapó un gemido de satisfacción.

El cuerpo del chico se deslizó unos centímetros por la cama, cayendo con lentitud. Ambos estaban muy entretenidos en lo suyo, pero podían escuchar el ruido de los arneses y de la ropa dando la pauta de que Mikasa se estaba desvistiendo. Era como un acuerdo tácito entre los tres, sin mediar palabras. Como si ninguno quisiera preguntarlo por temor a recibir una negativa.

Para Levi, fue verla desnuda de pies a cabeza y perder lo poco de cordura que le quedaba. Tomó distancia de Eren y se quitó la camisa con cierta desesperación, los pantalones no tardaron en caer, revelando una erección tan firme como la del muchacho.

Levi se encorvó y de un jalón le quitó los pantalones a Eren, arrancándole un pequeño quejido, como de pavor. Estaba petrificado en el sitio, así que fue el hombre quien se encargó de escalar a través de él para poder quitarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

En esa posición tan sugerente, Eren tenía a escasos centímetros de la nariz el pene del sargento, podía apreciar su aroma masculino. Se tentó. "Solo una probadita", pasarle la lengua era todo lo que quería, pero se quedó con las ganas y la boca entreabierta, como quien le aparta la cuchara con dulce de la boca a alguien.

Levi tomó distancia adivinando sus intenciones y se acomodó mejor.

—¿Quieres chuparla? —Quebrar el silencio fue lo que los llevó a ganar más seguridad en lo que hacían. Eren asintió y en ese momento Mikasa reaccionó.

—Lo haces mal, Eren… así —Se quejó ella, tratando de enseñarle el arte de felar a Levi, porque no era lo mismo felar a cualquier otro hombre; Levi era muy quisquilloso en la cama.

Eren tragó saliva, como deseando ese mangar que se perdía dentro de la boca de su hermanastra. Ella estaba prácticamente echada sobre él, tratando de llegar a lo largo al pene de Levi, quien enredó los dedos en la negra cabellera para tironear un poco e instarla a tragar más profundo.

—Tócala —indicó Levi con cierta autoridad, con esa que usaba para dar indicaciones en campo abierto—, así, entre medio de las nalgas. Métele un dedo —Escuchó a Mikasa gemir y supo que iban por buen camino.

—Más abajo, Eren, ese es mi culo —se quejó ella quitándose el pene de la boca y dejando un hilo de baba que, en otras circunstancias, les hubiera dado asco, pero que en ese momento completaba un cuadro bellísimo de lujuria y perversidad.

—Yo también quiero —reclamó Eren en un murmullo tímido, entonces Levi la corrió a Mikasa y le ofreció su pene al muchacho, quien seguía sentado, porque la cama era de una plaza y media, no de cinco, y tres personas allí era una multitud para el pobre mueble.

Mikasa aprovechó bien la posición, porque en cuanto notó que el pene de su hermanastro se endurecía cada vez más a medida que Levi intensificaba la cadencia penetrando en la boca de Eren, se sentó sobre el falo erguido, dejándose caer y exhalando un suspiro de deleite.

Ella conocía bien a Levi y sabía que no le faltaba mucho para el orgasmo, dicho y hecho, en un momento la boca de Eren se cubrió de ese manjar blanco, chorreando por la comisura de los labios. El chico pareció asqueado, hasta tosió atragantado, pero permaneció con los ojos entrecerrados de placer.

Levi sintió que ese era un momento muy particular, había llegado el momento de la verdad, pero mientras se vestía para irse y dejarlos a solas, se aseguró de recordarle a Mikasa la regla esencial.

—Acuérdate: su semilla no puede quedar adentro —miró al joven, quien permanecía en un estado ido—. No te descargues dentro de ella, ¿está claro?

Atravesó la puerta, la cerró con cuidado y lanzó un suspiro. Le daba cierta inseguridad dejarla a solas con Eren, no porque pasara algo malo dentro de ese cuarto, sino porque sabía que estaba permitiendo que un lazo que ya tenían cobrara un matiz diferente.

Podía resultar algo muy malo de eso, como también algo muy bueno, ¿pero para quién? ¿Sería él, quien se beneficiaria de todo eso? Seguro que no… podía sentirse altruista –de una retorcida manera- y decir que solo lo hacía por Mikasa, porque la amaba y porque quería que fuera feliz, pero lo cierto es que eso nada tenía que ver con el amor. ¿O sí?

Levi negó con la cabeza, nunca había sido bueno para esos asuntos. Por muchas novelas románticas que hubiera leído en su juventud, seguía sin entender por qué para algunos el amor significaba apropiación, sofoco y sometimiento.

Sin pretenderlo sus pies lo llevaron a la oficina de Erwin. Sabía que lo encontraría trabajando; desde el accidente –si es que a un titán se le puede llamar _accidente_\- la única tarea que podía cumplir era la burocrática, siempre y cuando no implicara usar los dos brazos, claro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, supo por el detalle de que no habían golpeado que era Levi, y comprendió cuando lo miró que algo trascendental ocurría con él. Su subalterno caminó hasta la silla frente al escritorio y se desplomó en ella, meditabundo.

Erwin sabía que Levi no era una persona muy dada a expresar sus estados emocionales, o al menos no se sentía cómodo explicando cómo se sentía, o quizás no sabía cómo expresarse cuando de asuntos personales se trataba; pero sí tenía una manera particular de manifestarlos que él, con los años, había aprendido a leer.

Por eso, si la primera palabra que surgía de la boca de Levi tenía que ver con la limpieza mal hecha, el problema que lo aquejaba era laboral. Lo mismo si se le daba por hablar del té; eso simbolizaba que fantasmas del pasado estaban acosándolo, Farlan, Isabel, Kenny, su madre… era una ruleta rusa.

Si en cambio soltaba alguna frase o broma con cierta connotación sexual, ahí estaba lo difícil… porque ese era el Levi con problemas existenciales, de corte más intrínseco y que siempre tenía que ver con el presente. Se podría decir que cuando Levi bromeaba, estaba ante un Levi depresivo y al borde del suicidio, aunque su mirada pareciera indiferente como siempre.

—¿Y, ya aprendiste a masturbarte con la izquierda?

Erwin lamentó que fuera el tercer caso. Dejó la pluma sobre el tintero y lo miró, como si estuviera estudiando el mapa estratégico del enemigo. Soltó un suspiro, similar a un gruñido de inconformidad y respondió.

—Me falta práctica —se estiró en la silla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. ¿Vienes a trabajar? —Una de las astucias de Erwin para tratar con un Levi así era nunca, jamás, tocar de forma directa el problema cuando era de corte íntimo, en caso contrario corría el riesgo de tener a un Levi no solo depresivo, sino enojado, que era mucho peor.

—Si trabajar implica estar a merced de un titán, o de varios, de cincuenta metros preferentemente, sí —respondió flemático—, ahora, si trabajar implica rellenar informes, no.

—Entonces… ¿quieres un trago? —Se puso de pie, pero Levi lo imitó y con el gesto, solamente, le dejó en claro que él se encargaría de llenar las copas. La de Erwin por la mitad, la de él casi rebalsando el vaso.

—¿No te aburres rodeado de trabajo burocrático?

—No tengo otra labor. Aparte me agrada planear estrategias.

—Siempre me ganas al TEG. —Se quejó en un suspiro lánguido, mirando el techo, con la desolación de quien ha perdido algo importante, tal vez muchas partidas de un juego de mesa que implicaba plantear estrategias.

—No siempre… a veces Armin…

—Deberías salir —interrumpió—, tratar de conocer alguna mujer. Porque aunque son complicadas pueden darnos hijos, una familia, una base.

Erwin sintió que la respiración se le cortaba. Pocas veces había enfrentado a un Levi revolucionado por dentro de esa manera. De golpe, comenzó a unir los puntos, a atar cabos sueltos.

Tenía demasiado tiempo libre allí como para pensar y deducir aquellos detalles que a muchos, por el trajín del día a día, se le escapaban. Como el pormenor de que Mikasa era frecuentemente citada por Levi y que no era raro verla salir, de vez en cuando, del cuarto personal de este.

—Supongo… Es agradable saber que si morimos mañana, al menos una parte de nuestra sangre seguirá estando en el mundo.

—La sangre es sangre, Erwin —se quejó alcanzándole de una bendita vez la copa con la que amenazaba. Por un momento el ex comandante temió que la estrellara contra la pared. Levi era un hombre nervioso tras esa apariencia tranquila, así que era una actitud que podía esperar de él—. Se trata de vivir el hoy, no en pensar qué pasará cuando estemos muertos.

—Una esposa, hijos, una familia… eso puede ser felicidad para algunos, pero no para todos. Creo que la clave está en hacer lo que a uno lo llena. —Erwin dio con el meollo del asunto, porque Levi lo miró y parpadeó, para después beber su trago de un sorbo y dejarlo sobre el buró, que de inmediato volvió a llenar con el líquido ámbar.

—Y si a uno lo llena matar gente, entonces dices que está bien…

—Levi… ¿tienes en mente convertirte en un asesino serial? —por un momento se preocupó en verdad; temía una confesión al estilo "no sé qué hacer con el cadáver, ayúdame".

—No, pero digo…

—Mientras no perjudique a terceros, cada uno debería hacer de su _culo un florero y poner en él la flor que más le gusta_ —sonrió—, tú me dijiste eso, ¿te acuerdas?

—Pero lo malinterpretaste, yo hablé de flores, pero en fin… sí —admitió.

Erwin era de esos que si bien no aceptaba preceptos morales impuestos por grupos como los religiosos, sí era bastante adepto a seguir ciertas normas, y eso a Levi le fastidiaba. ¿Y qué si los dos follaban como cerdos luego de una excursión? ¿Y qué si los veían? ¿Qué irían a decir, que el comandante se cogía al gran héroe de la humanidad? ¿Qué podían hacer con esa revelación, el mundo sería un lugar mejor o peor? No, era asunto de ellos, y mientras no jodieran a terceros no tenían por qué andar preocupándose. No iban a dejar de follar porque a uno o a dos o a miles les parecía mal que lo hicieran. A Levi le parecía mal que veneraran las Murallas, pero no iba a la iglesia a pararse frente a la puerta para decírselo a cada uno que entraba.

De hecho, frente a Erwin se daba cuenta de que tenía la respuesta a ese gran interrogante. Lo suyo había sido egoísmo, quizás podía tildarlo de culpa; porque Mikasa sabía del lugar que Erwin ocupaba en su vida, y así como él no le reclamaba a ella el lugar que Eren ocupaba en el suyo, Mikasa jamás lo había hecho.

Había sido como un acuerdo en común respetar a las pocas personas que influían en sus vidas, tal vez porque ambos tenían orígenes similares, en el sentido de que no tenían ya una familia o lazos de ese estilo y podían entender lo que sentían por sus respectivas "personas importantes".

La gran diferencia, claro, era que con Eren, Mikasa podía jugar a las cartas, mientras que él con Erwin no solo jugaban al ajedrez o al TEG. O sea, podían empezar así y terminar en la cama, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si simplemente sucediera porque era natural o esperado.

Y lo era… todos allí eran soldados con un pie más en el otro mundo que en ese, en un sentido demasiado literal, porque era pisar fuera de las murallas y no saber si se regresaría con vida. En pocas palabras, los dramas baratos de las novelas rosas estaba reservado para un reducido grupo de personas cuya mayor preocupación podía ser qué ropa ponerse en una fiesta de gala para impresionar a su pretendiente.

Levi se incorporó, con tanta intranquilidad que Erwin tensó los músculos. Lo había entendido, había comprendido lo que pasaba dentro suyo y, como siempre, gracias a Erwin.

—Tienes razón.

—¿De qué? —Erwin no recordaba haber dicho algo demasiado ilustre.

—Follar o morir —dijo y se fue, dejando a Erwin con una ceja alzada y mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara a que su protegido volviera a explicarle ese incoherente exabrupto.

En efecto, Levi volvió, pero para tomar de un trago el vaso que se había servido y volver a irse, sin decir palabra. Cuando salió de la oficina, apenas dobló en la esquina del largo pasillo se cruzó con una Mikasa quien parecía buscarlo. Él se acercó con algo de duda, como si temiera escuchar algo que no quería oír.

—¿Y? —Acabó por preguntar Levi; le faltaba agregar un "¿Cuándo se van a casar? ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme a un lado en tu vida?"

—No hubo caso —soltó desahuciada.

—¿No hubo caso? —repitió extrañado.

—Al final no pudo penetrarme, pero al menos lo hice terminar con la boca —comentó entre esperanzada y derrotada con la situación.

—Tu hermano es… _especial. _—No sabía qué decir para consolarla.

—Por eso —dijo ella tomándolo de la chaqueta para tironear de él—, tienes que estar presente. De otra manera me parece que no va a funcionar.

Lo dijo con cierto fastidio, como si en verdad le molestara el detalle de que su hermano consiguiera una erección plena luego de manosear y dejarse manosear por el sargento. Ella no quería que fuera así, pero tampoco podía obligar a su hermanastro a sentir de otra manera.

Volvieron al cuarto, el chico estaba dormido, semi desnudo y con un brazo fuera de la cama. Eren despertó con Mikasa quitándole del todo los pantalones y con el pene de Levi casi en la cara.

No lo pensó dos veces en esa ocasión. Engulló el falo recibiéndolo de lleno y con complacencia. En dos segundos entendió lo que pretendían hacer; no es que no fuera muy lúcido, pero todavía seguía un poco dormido y actuaba más por impulso que a consciencia.

Sintió el cuerpo caliente de Mikasa, desnudo contra el suyo y se dejó llevar. Fue cálida la sensación de sentir el pene perdiéndose dentro de ella, en esos pliegues calurosos que lo apretaban al borde del delirio. Se le sumaba que el trato tosco del sargento a instarle a chupar lo excitaba en vez de asustarle.

A diferencia de la primera vez, Eren ya no estaba aterrorizado, así que se quitó el pene de la boca y miró a Mikasa a la cara, viendo cómo se mecía con cadencia sobre él. Los pechos pequeños bailoteaban a cada movimiento y la expresión de su rostro era una que nunca antes le había visto y que, descubría, le encantaba.

Levi también la observó cabalgar como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sentía un poco excluido, pero a la vez y contradictoriamente no quería inmiscuirse en esa escena, que le parecía por demás erótica y por ende estimulante, porque pocas veces había visto a Mikasa así de excitada.

—Bien, es mi turno —dijo Levi tomándola de un brazo. Mikasa entendió la necesidad de él y salió del lugar para acostarse boca arriba en una posición sumamente incómoda, porque tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y Levi no era muy dado a ser condescendiente cuando estaba así de excitado. Se acostó sobre ella y la penetró de una profunda y certera estocada que le arrancó un quejido. Luego de un par de vaivenes frenó y miró al chico—. ¿Te vas a quedar mirando?

—Es que… no sé qué… —Eren se mostró aturdido y un poco frío. Levi hizo una seña con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, como Eren no entendió fue más explicativo.

—Tócame si quieres.

Eren no necesitó que lo invitara dos veces y aunque Levi dijo "tócame", el chico se encargó de demostrarle lo que quería hurgando entre sus nalgas. Levi se quedó quieto, pensando al respecto.

—¿Puedo, sargento?

—¿Quieres meterla? —La pregunta era estúpida, Levi lo sabía.

En esa posición podía ofrecerse a Eren, pero sería difícil para él moverse estando apresado por el cuerpo de ambos. Levi sintió el glande apoyándose en la entrada del ano y se relajó, exhalando un suspiro de complacencia cuando el muchacho introdujo un poco el pene.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía de ese sexo contra natura y ya lo extrañaba, pero de golpe se sintió cohibido, porque era la primera vez que hacía algo así frente a Mikasa. Ella sabía de sus gustos en la cama, pero ese era un tema que no solían tocar a diario como quien habla del clima.

Levi la miró a los ojos y vio en el brillo de ellos cierta picardía, quizás porque lo veía un poco apocado y a Mikasa le daba entre gracia y ternura ver a un hombre adulto en esa coyuntura.

* * *

**A esto me refería con la aclaración importantísima del primer capítulo XD Es un regalito para Ak, y sé que a ella le gusta el Eren/Mikasa, sin embargo a mí me cuesta mucho verlos como pareja, y creo que eso se nota demasiado en el fic. Igual la idea es hacer un ménage à trois, así que el Eren/Mikasa va a estar, solo que se nota mucho que es la pareja a la que menos me dedico LOL. Gajes del oficio.**

* * *

**dav**: Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer :) El fic ya lo tengo casi completo (me falta revisarlo minuciosamente), así que no pondré escenas de más (o de menos XD). Hay más participación de Eren; me cuesta mucho equilibrar la balanza, porque lo que digo en las notas, lo que me cuesta es el Eremika. Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Un beso enorme!

**Alexia**: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Eren es muy tierno en mi imaginación, tan tierno que hasta para el lemon es medio tontuelo, ¡pero yo lo quiero así! Siendo el chico que es, interesado solo en erradicar titanes y en dejarse comer ¿? Hay que ver si ahora se deja comer por estos dos sin culpas XD

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, ¡nos leemos por ahí!**


End file.
